This Is the Night
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Frodo and Levanna recollect their relationship. Clay aiken song. Companion songfic.


This Is the Night

by 

Sharon Arnotdon Weasley

  
  


Authors notes- Yes, I am a Clayniac! And I absolutely love the song, so it's LOTR, it's self insert and it's a companion to In The End(coming soon). Excuse lyric or spelling errors.

  
  
  


So commence.

  
  


When you try your best to make something work, it never does. That's one lesson I've learned. Levanna helped to teach me, or so I thought. But then I soon realized that it wasn't true and even if it were, Levanna couldn't have taught me that.

  


I never truly understood heartbreak, but I inflicted it. Or so I thought. Then I thought I did understand, but heartbreak is not simply having one you love ripped from you. It's understanding that things aren't right between the two of you, and knowing that this tear could not be mended. It's looking at them and seeing arguments and hearing insults, instead of seeing tender moments and hearing words of love. Frodo taught me that.

  


_When the world wasn't upside down_

_ I could take all the time I had_

_ But I'm not gonna wait_

_ When a moment can vanish so fast_

  


_ 'Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back_

  


If I would've known I needed her too, I wouldn't have let her go. And now I realize how much I love her, but she is gone. I wish for her to understand my predicament, and come and take me back into her arms, but my wishes never come true.

  


If I would've known I needed time too, I would've waited for him more patiently. If I would've known how precious what we had was, I would've held on tighter. If I would've known how much I love him, I would've given him the chance. But now that I wish for him, I realize , that my wishes never come true.

  


_Lift me up_

_ In your eyes_

_ If you told me that is where heaven is at_

_ You'd be right._

In all the time we spent together little of it was just to feel each other, emotionally or physically. We never seriously talked about the way we felt or the way we wanted things to be. And we never really took the time to hold each other. I suppose I could've treated her better.

  


We never understood each other. We understood that we loved each other, but we puzzled each other. Neither of us had the same habits or liked the same things. We always fought about each other and the way we interacted. We never enjoyed each others company. I was surprised when he asked me to marry him, but... I suppose I could've treated him better.

  


_I've been waiting forever for this_

_ This is the night._

  


I've dreamt for so long that everything would work out. Sam and I could be happy, and Levanna could be happy for us. But now everything's changed. Now our destinies lead the three of us together. And I didn't understand it but then there it is, right there. Who would've known a piece of paper could change it all?

  


I've searched for answers for the longest time, but if I would've known that a wedding present could change everything, I would've kept it open sooner.- And now Frodo says he's sure and Sam needs time to think, and I'm just being swept up in the moment! Could my dreams be coming true? Who would've known a piece of paper could change it all?

  


_When the answer to all my dreams_

_ Is as close as a touch away_

_ Why am I here_

_ holding back what I'm trying to say?_

  


Sam's decided to go through with it. We got to Levanna as quickly as we possibly could. And oh how nice it is to finally be complete! Three of us, forever as one.

  


I fell so lucky and wish to burst out in joyful tears. I love those two more than any wording picture or music could express. Three of us, forever as one.

  


_Lift me up_

_ In your eyes_

_ If you told me that is where heaven is at_

_ You'd be right._

  


Now it comes to it. The moment I've waited for forever. We have performed the ceremony and now it's time to begin our lives in many ways. We finally get to understand each other and hold each other, physically and emotionally.

  


I'm trembling as I realize how far we've come in only a few hours. At first nearly hating each other, yet loving each other so much. And now, lovers, holding each other as if we can never let go. Nor can we, we can only hope for the best, and hold each other, physically and emotionally.

  


_Hold me close_

_ To your heart_

_ I would go with you_

_ To the ends of the earth and we'll fly._

_ I've been waiting forever for this_

_ This is the night._

_ This is the night where we capture forever and hold on when tomorrows began_

_ After tonight we won't ever be lonely again_

  


I love them

  


I love them

  


_Lift me up_

_ In your eyes_

_ If you told me that Is where heaven is at_

_ You'd be right_

_ Hold me close_

_ To your heart_

_ I would go with you to the ends of the earth_

_ And we'll fly_

_ I've been waiting forever for this_

_ This is the _

_ Night..._

  



End file.
